Virtues
by ArisaWeasley
Summary: A fic based in FMA's world, but about 26 years in the future. Virtues, the exact opposites of homunculus, are interesting things...Rated for certain content.
1. Visits and Worries

**Virtues**

ITITIT

**Characters!**

**Judgment: **The youngest of the Virtues. Cocky, and bold. Child of Sloth and Greed.

**Faith: **The second youngest of the Virtues. Calm, with an appearance of meekness. Really has a fiery personality that can SERIOUSLY freak one out.

**Fortitude: **The eldest of the Virtues. Very calm and collected. Has a WHOLE bunch of patience. (As needed...) Teacher of the young Virtues, that have not come of age yet.

**Sloth:** A pervish guy, with few, if any, morals. Used to rape woman for the utter sport in it. (If...there is any..oO) Father of Judgment and Faith. (Faith's mother was the last girl Sloth ever raped.)

**Greed: **A girl of few emotions. Greed is normally emotionless, but when ticked, will willingly drive a piece of rock through your stomach. Mother of Judgment.

**Selene:** Daughter of the famous Edward Elric. Plant lover. Mother of Faith, after she was raped by Sloth. Married to James.

**James:** One of two twins of Kimblee and Riza. Married to Selene.

A/N: I hope I didn't confuse anyone. XD

ITITIT

The night was dawning, silvery rays of moonlight wafering down into forest leaves in most likely the most deserted place in Artemis. In the mouth of a cave, sat a girl. Slightly tan, with straight hair of a velvety brown. She sat, knees drawn to her chest, chin resting on them. She looked up with deep, red eyes.

"Dear Fortitude…I see not have this is to help…" she said, and rested her chin on her knees again, closing her eyes.

A whisper of wind trickled through the trees. A swirl of it picked up some leaves, sending them dancing about the girl. They danced on the spot, then- A man stood there, stocky and well built. Brilliant orange hair hung in his eyes. His eyes opened, showing the same red eyes as the girl. The wind stopped, and the leaves fell to the ground. The man stepped over to the girl, kneeling down next to her.

"You know of why you exist, dear Faith. This has blinded you in anger. You are here so you do not do something rash." He said calmly.

"I'm cold, famished, and want to leave." Faith replied. "Fortitude, how much longer must I stay?"

"Do you still feel anger towards Judgment and his family?"

"How could I not? His father drugged, kidnapped, and raped my mother!" Faith said, obvious distaste in her voice.

"But if that had not happened, you would not exist. Your mother bares no hatred to Sloth. Nor should you." Fortitude said. Faith opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get any words out. She nodded.

"Okay…" she replied.

"I'm sure Judgment will be pleased to hear you've come round." Fortitude said, standing up. "I shall take you home now." Faith rose to her feet, and both disappeared to the wind.

A flurry of wind seeped into the dreary hallway of a once beautiful apartment building. Almost at once, Faith and Fortitude stood there, Faith clinging onto Fortitude's sleeve, looking bound to hurl. Fortitude didn't move until she had regained her composer. Fledgling virtue. Not used to the disappearing thing yet. When Faith was able to stand up on her own, Fortitude pressed his hand against a door, turning the knob. They entered the apartment. The entire place was dark, and felt rather odd. It breathed. As if many lives resided there. Faith stepped forward. As quick as a flash, something dashing in front of her. It turned, and hissed at Faith. It was a human girl...sort of. In the silky brown hair on her head was a set of pretty brown cat ears, now flat against her head. Then- she stopped hissing, and her ears popped up, having realized who it was.

"Faith!" She exclaimed, padding over and nuzzling Faith's arm with her face. A clunking sound issued from behind a door.

"If Namir didn't get you, somethings odd about 'cha." said a voice.

"She wouldn't hurt friends." Fortitude replied calmly. The door opened, and a young man stood there. Slim, and almost feminine looking, with silky black hair that had been cut short. An oval face that many models would die to have. Deep red eyes stared at them.

"Fortitude, if you're goin' to visit, try knocking, will 'ya?" the mad said.

"Just bringing Faith. It is better she start staying out of human watch. She is nearly of age." Fortitude said.

"As am I." the man replied.

"Yes, of coarse, dear Judgment."

"Eh. Want somethin' to drink? Standing round is staring to make it feel like a meetin' of angels or somethin'." Judgment said.

"Tea will do." Judgment headed into the kitchen. Now...did they have tea? Arisa normally kept the place pretty well stocked. He started going through cabinets. Save one, for, even if his Father wouldn't say, he knew what was in it. He finally found what he was looking for. He set a couple of cups on the counter, tea bags in them, and got the kettle going. He went back into the living room. Faith was sitting on the couch, scratching Namir behind the ear. Fortitude remained standing.

"You can sit, you know." Judgment said.

"But wish to, I do not. I am fine standing." Fortitude replied in an airy tone. "In any case, where are your parents?"

"Dad dashed out the door with some sort of note this morning. Dunno where Mom is." Judgment said, shrugging. Fortitude raised a brow.

"I...have a feeling that we should go find them..." Fortitude said calmly, trying not to stress any worry. Faith and Judgment looked at him with a questioning look. Fortitude grabbed them both by the wrist, disappearing quite quickly.


	2. Immortality has hit

**Virtues**

ITITIT

**Summery:** A fic based in FMA's world, but about 26 years in the future. Virtues, the exact opposites of homunculus, are interesting things...Rated for certain content.

ITITIT

**Characters!**

**Judgment: **The youngest of the Virtues. Cocky, and bold. Child of Sloth and Greed.

**Faith: **The second youngest of the Virtues. Calm, with an appearance of meekness. Really has a fiery personality that can SERIOUSLY freak one out.

**Fortitude: **The eldest of the Virtues. Very calm and collected. Has a WHOLE bunch of patience. (As needed...) Teacher of the young Virtues, that have not come of age yet.

**Sloth:** A pervish guy, with few, if any, morals. Used to rape woman for the utter sport in it. (If...there is any..oO) Father of Judgment and Faith. (Faith's mother was the last girl Sloth ever raped.)

**Greed: **A girl of few emotions. Greed is normally emotionless, but when ticked, will willingly drive a piece of rock through your stomach. Mother of Judgment.

**Selene:** Daughter of the famous Edward Elric. Plant lover. Mother of Faith, after she was raped by Sloth. Married to James.

**James:** One of two twins of Kimblee and Riza. Married to Selene.

**Logan: **The Colonel Logan Mustang. Too much like his father to be possible. Flat out hates the homunculus, because they killed his father and mother.

ITITIT

**Last time...**

"_I...have a feeling that we should go find them..." Fortitude said calmly, trying not to stress any worry. Faith and Judgment looked at him with a questioning look. Fortitude grabbed them both by the wrist, disappearing quite quickly._

Now...

ITITIT

When the group reappeared, they were in what, from their point of view, appeared to be a secluded warehouse. Fortitude looked around, trying to decide what was happening, and why Greed and Sloth would be HERE, of all places.

A frightened yell echoed off the walls, a few yards from where they stood. A slight glow illuminated the general area, letting the virtues see who was there.

A figure of a man was down on all fours, and appeared to be retching. Two others, another man, and a woman. The man clung onto the woman, as she tried to fight against him, screaming for him to let her go. Judgment recognized the voice, and tried to lunge forward, to get at them. Fortitude held him back.

"DAMNIT! LET ME GO! THAT'S MY MOTHER!" he yelled, fighting Fortitude's grip. Faith dashed forward instead.

"FAITH! STAY OUT OF IT!" Fortitude yelled.

"THAT'S MUSTANG!" she yelled back. "AND SLOTH IS HURT!" Fortitude, stuck with holding the fighting Judgment back, couldn't go after her.

Faith skidded to a stop, right at the edge of a large transmutation circle. Sloth has collapsed at the edge, his long brown hair coming out of it's tie. Stains where he'd retched up red stones showed just barley in the dim light.

Logan saw the girl, just barely.

"Faith! You need to stay away from him! He's dangerous!" Logan yelled at her.

"I don't care! He's my father!" she yelled back, in a seriously snappy tone.

Greed had managed to work around Logan's arm, socked him in the stomach, and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She reached Sloth, pulling him towards her. He winced, groaning.

"It's Okay Sloth. You'll be Okay. Dante will fix you." Greed said, trying her best to reassure the man. Who looked nearly dead anyway.

"Don't give him false hope." Logan voice rang. "He'll die here." He stomped on the floor, hitting a booby trap button. Gears shifted above Greed, Sloth, and Faith. Fortitude had forgotten Judgment at that point. The boy broke Fortitude's grip, and dashed forward.

A hundred or so knives, swords, and other deadly objects rained from the sky. Mass confusion spread across the group, until..With a sickening thud, one of the swords hit Sloth right in the chest. He immediately spat up a fair amount of blood. Greed would've screamed, had she not been so terrified. She quickly yanked the sword from him. Blood leaked from the side of his mouth, and he looked up are her terrified face. He gave her a small grin.

"Sorry." he said softly. His eyes glazed, and he stopped breathing. Almost instantly, his body turned to liquid, seeping into the ground. Greed was crying, tears spilling from her eyes. "No...you c-can't." she stuttered.

Meanwhile, swords and knives were still free falling from the sky. Another yell echoed off the walls of the building. This time, Judgment's.

"BROTHER!" Faith yelled, dashing over, dragging Greed along. He _was_ her son, after all. They reached him, and he was pinned to the ground, a fairly long bladed knife stuck in his stomach. He squirmed, clawing at it, too weak now to pull it from the stone beneath him. Faith quickly yanked the knife from him, causing him to cry out in pain.

"It's Okay...you'll be fine." Greed said, smoothing down his hair. She looked at Faith, as if demanding Faith fix her boy. Fortitude came up about that time. He looked at the wound in the stomach, poking in cautiously. Judgment cried out again. Faith reached over, ready to help fix her brother.

"Stop." Fortitude said, holding his hand up. "It's healing on it's own." he said. Both woman looked at the wound, where a light was shining. "He's come of age. Immortality has hit." Judgment groaned.

"Get...that bastard...that hurt...my dad..." he muttered, then passed out. Faith and Greed's eyes both darted over to where Logan was before. He was gone. Fortitude picked up the boy.

"Come. I will take you home." he said calmly.

ITITIT

A/N: oo KILLED MYSELF DOING THIS CHAPTER. DARN YOU KYRSTIN! O

Hope you like it so far. oo;;; I'm not fantastic at these things...


	3. Eeb and Flow

**Virtues**

ITITIT

**Summery:** A fic based in FMA's world, but about 26 years in the future. Virtues, the exact opposites of homunculus, are interesting things...Rated for certain content.

Now, Sloth has left this world. How will Greed and Judgment take it? Judgment has come to age, and now has access to powers he didn't have before. Who will he take his anger out on?

ITITIT

**Last time...**

"_Stop." Fortitude said, holding his hand up. "It's healing on it's own." he said. Both woman looked at the wound, where a light was shining. "He's come of age. Immortality has hit." Judgment groaned._

"_Get...that bastard...that hurt...my dad..." he muttered, and then passed out. Faith and Greed's eyes both darted over to where Logan was before. He was gone. Fortitude picked up the boy._

"_Come. I will take you home." he said calmly._

Now...

ITITIT

Barely an hour had passed since they'd returned to the apartment. Judgment had been laid in his room, to rest. Greed has hidden herself in her room. Faith paced about, Fortitude sitting on the couch. Faith pressed her ear to the door of Greed's room. Sounds of sobs met her ears.

"It is the flow of life. She will learn to adapt." Fortitude said calmly.

"Shut up. If you hadn't tried to stop Judgment and I, we may've been able to save Sloth!" Faith snapped back. She paced back and forth a couple of times, in obvious worry. Fortitude sighed, getting to his feet. He crossed over towards Faith, coming up behind her. He eased his arms around her waist, feeling the girl become rigid under his touch.

"You will learn to accept it too." he whispered in her ear. Faith struggled a bit, but put up a half assed fight.

"Let me go..." she said in kind of a weak, meaningless tone. She could feel Fortitude's gentle breath against her neck. Right at the moment, she felt like she could drown in the feeling. She froze again, and broke away from him, quickly scooping up her coat that she'd left on the couch.

"I'm leaving." she said in a hurried tone. "Tell Judgment and Greed that I'll be back later." With that, she left, the door snapping shut behind her. Judgment's door creaked open, and his head stuck out, a weary look on his face.

"Onii-chan leave?" he asked. Fortitude nodded.

"She went home, for now. Don't worry about it. Go lay down." Fortitude said. Judgment's head disappeared, and his door closed. Fortitude sighed, flumping down on the couch. He…was going to need to explain how love worked for virtues…to both of them.

"_The act of loving someone for a virtue is different that what your father or mother dealt with. You'll know who it is, Fortitude. It may come soon, it may never come. But you'll know. And you'll love only them." _

Remembrance of what the old geezer of a Judgment had told him, some 500 years ago, flooded his mind. He pressed his hand to his forehead. But...how to explain to a girl about 6 years in age that her teacher had picked her as the only person he'd ever love. Almost perverted in nature. It wasn't like he'd CHOSE her as his only. You don't exactly get to choose these kinds of things after all. He could only pray that she would choose him as such as well.

ITITIT

Awaking to the cold breeze that seeped through the window, Judgment pulled himself up. He shook his head, clearing his mind. Felt a lot like something has collided with the side of his head. Which...may've happened. He didn't exactly remember anything after he passed out...The memories from earlier flooded his mind, and he flumped back down into the pillows of his bed. He spared a look at his bedside clock. It was nearly 9 by now. The thought of who had stopped him worked it's way into his mind. Fortitude...He bounced up almost instantly. It was HIS fault that Sloth died. HE had held him back, so he couldn't help. Forgetting the pain in his head totally, he stomped out the door, into the living room.

Fortitude lay on the couch, apparently asleep. His hair fell sort of limp over his face, his chest rising and deflating slowly. (A/N: That was...interesting to word. xX) Judgment yanked the man up by the collar, waking him up instantly.

"DAMNIT YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON MY DAD IS DEAD!" Judgment yelled at him. Fortitude held the same calm expression as he always did.

"You may be an adult, but you are hardly acting like one, dear Judgment. Yo-"

"DON'T 'DEAR JUDGMENT' ME! HE DIED BECAUSE YOU HELD ME BACK!"

"I was keeping you from getting involved. Had you been hit by that knife sooner, you would have been killed." At this, Judgment dropped the man back down onto the couch. Looking downwards, he fell back into a chair.

"He's...gone...really gone.." he said, in a sort of choaked voice.

"As is the eeb and flow of time. Everything has to die eventually." Fortitude said, as calmly as before. Judgment looked up at him.

"You've been around for 500 some years. When is it YOUR turn?"

"When I lose my use in this world, I will leave it." Judgement stared at the ground.

"Do not let it bother you, Judgment. What is done, is done. There is nothing that is going to change that." Fortitude said. He helped the boy up. "Go. Go lay down. Let dreams sooth your mind."

ITITIT

A/N: xX That last line was SO corny!

Anyway. New chapter and all. Pulling stuff out of my head. xx; Its all random, really.

AND DARN YOU KYRSTIN! DDD: I SHALL NEVER AGAIN TELL YOU IF I'VE GOT HALF A CHAPTER DONE!


	4. Flutter

**Virtues**

ITITIT

**Summery:** A fix based in FMA's world, but about 26 years in the future. Virtues, the exact opposites of homunculus, are interesting things...Rated for certain content.

Turmoil in both Faith and Fortitude's minds bubble up. Will they be able to figure out how to explain these things to themselves and each other before it'll too late?

ITITIT

**Last time...**

"_Do not let it bother you, Judgment. What is done is done. There is nothing that is going to change that." Fortitude said. He helped the boy up. "Go. Go lay down. Let dreams sooth your mind."_

Now...

ITITIT

A few days had passed since Sloth's death. Greed had yet to come out of her room, and Fortitude was practically camping out on the couch.

Faith had just come into the dark apartment. It was around noon, so she assumed at least her brother was up. Judgment wasn't in the apartment. He'd left earlier that morning to visit Justice, to discuss Judgment's job as a virtue.

A note on the coffee table informed Faith of it. Fortitude lay sound asleep on the couch. The girl looked upon him, sleeping so soundlessly. A feeling she didn't quite understand surged through her body. It happened often. She never said anything about it. The idea of mentioning it to Fortitude made her blush in embarrassment. She stared at him, the sudden urge to touch his face bubbling up in her mind. She reached out, but stopped, her finger tips merely an inch above his skin.

Warning labels sprouted up in her mind. What is he woke up? She'd have a hell of a time explaining what she was doing. But the urge was way too strong for her to ignore. She touched her finger tips to his skin. Such…soft skin. She pressed her entire hand to his face, caressing it softly. The feeling from before seeped into her mind, erasing all warning labels.

Lost in her own thoughts and feeling of intoxication, Faith didn't realize that Fortitude was waking up. His eyes flickered a couple of times, and he shifted ever so slightly. When he shifted again, mumbling a bit, Faith realized this, and quickly retracted her hand.

"Don't stop…" Fortitude mumbled. He opened his eyes, and looked up at the girl. "Faith?" he asked sleepily. Faith froze.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir." she said shakily, inching back slightly. Fortitude looked at her for a moment, assessing the situation. He smiled gently.

"It is okay." he said. Faith's attention popped back up from the floor where she'd been looking at, afraid almost to look Fortitude in the eye. Fortitude scooted a bit closer to her, slipping his arms around her. He could feel her freeze under his touch. He pulled her towards his chest, gently breathing into the crook of her neck. Faith had nearly stopped breathing altogether.

"I love you Faith." He gently whispered in her ear. Faith unfroze slightly, slumping into Fortitude's chest.

ITITIT

Judgments eased open the door of the apartment. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon by now. He had the information he needed to carry out his own duties. Only bright side he could find, currently. He sighed, passing behind the couch, where Fortitude lay asleep, Faith draped over his chest. Judgment didn't notice. He went into the kitchen, in search of some milk.

He came out, and spotted the two on the couch. And…well…spazzed out really badly. He set his cup down with a loud thump, and stomped over, standing in front of the couch, glaring down at Fortitude. He gripped Fortitude by the collar, yanking his up, and holding him in the air there, so his feet just barely skimmed the ground. The man's eyes opened, and looked at Judgment.

"Mmm?" Fortitude mumbled.

"Shut up. You have NO right to touch my sister like that!" Judgment barked at him. Faith was slumped on the couch, just waking up. Judgment didn't spare a look, but kept his eyes dead set on the just barely awake man he had hanging in the air. Faith looked up.

"Judgment!" she said in alarm. "Let him go!" Judgment's eyes darted over to his older sister for a moment.

"No. He's done wrong, and I'm going to punish him for that." Judgment said, his tone harsh.

"You can not be serious, Judgment! Did Justice teach nothing?" Fortitude said, struggling against Judgment's hand a bit. Judgment glared at him.

"You're time on this earth is done." he said. He pressed his index finger to Fortitude's head, energy seeming to run through him. He let go of Fortitude's collar, and he slumped to the ground.

ITITIT

A/N: CLIFFY! Yay. xD

I do feel ch. 5 will be the last. Or 6. oO; Dunno yet. I WILL finish this darn fic. o: …It'll be the second in my entire life. ;;

Other one was some cheesy ass Neopets fiction I wrote for some reason…that took me /2 fricken years to write/….And I'm still not ACCUALLY done. Oo;

Anyway.

Hope you like it!

R&R!


	5. Cold

**Virtues**

ITITIT

**Summery:** A fix based in FMA's world, but about 26 years in the future. Virtues, the exact opposites of homunculus, are interesting things...Rated for certain content.

Judgment decided Fortitude's time on earth is up. What will Faith do? Is this really the end?

ITITIT

**Last time...**

"_You're time on this earth is done." he said. He pressed his index finger to Fortitude's head, energy seeming to run through him. He let go of Fortitude's collar, and he slumped to the ground. _

Now...

ITITIT

Faith screamed, dashing forward.

"Fortitude!" she cried, shaking the man's arm.

"He won't hear you." Judgment said.

"Fortitude…" Faith said, sniffing. At about that moment, Justice appeared. He looked like he was flying at the moment when he'd been poofed over to the spot he'd appeared. He fell to the ground on his stomach with a thumping sound, his wings spread open wide. He blinked a couple of times, and quickly got up. He looked at Fortitude, who was still crumpled up on the ground.

"Judgment…you didn't…." Justice said softly.

"He's been judged. You get to finish." Judgment replied harshly. Justice didn't speak. He faced the man, crumpled up on the ground, and eased his sword from its sheath. His eyes were held down, unable to say anything. That was it. The eldest, wisest being he knew of….his best friend….had to leave the earth. He blinked back tears. He brought the sword up, and swung it back down, slicing Fortitude's life in half. Body left unblemished, but the soul gone. Faith broke down into more tears, draping herself over Fortitude's body.

"N-no. He c-can't be gone." she chocked out.

"Come on Onii-chan." Judgment said, trying to lift Faith up gingerly. Faith swatted him away.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled at him.

"But I-"

"SHUT UP! YOU SELFISH PIG! If you really cared, you wouldn't have done that! You'd have realized that…I….love him…." Faith said. Her head sagged, more tears running down her face. Judgment stiffened.

"Love him? It's probably nothing more than a crush. He merely took advantage of you for something so childish." he said stiffly. Faith made a sniffing noise. Justice stared at him.

"I'm surprised. Fortitude should have told you." Justice said.

"Told me what?" Justice sighed.

"Virtues don't love like humans, or even homunculus. They only love once, and don't have crushes. First love, true love kind of thing." Judgment's jaw quite nearly dropped. "Fortitude loved Faith very much and was very scared that she'd choose someone else to love, over him." Justice said. He looked down at Fortitude's limp body. "He waiting 500 years to find her." He kneeled down, looking at the man's face, empty and lifeless. Blinking tears back, he picked up the body nearly effortlessly. Limp, and unmoving, Fortitude hung in his arms. Justice laid him down on the couch, a better place than the floor. Fortitude's two spare hairs had fallen awkwardly across his face. Faith brushed them back, sniffing back more tears.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan." Judgment said softly. Faith turned around, hugging her brother around the neck, crying her eyes out. "We can give him a proper burial." he said, patting Faith on the back lightly.

"Yes. We can. But not today. Unless you want to bury him like the common cat." Justice said. "We'll leave him here for now." he said. Although the prospect of leaving a dead body on his couch was...kind of weird..Judgment agreed.

ITITIT

It was nearing about 8 in the evening, and Faith was back around the house. Having been forced to take a nap by Judgment and Justice. She'd awoken, realizing that...Fortitude was the only one she'd love her entire life. She couldn't reassure herself saying there were other fish in the sea. She knew she'd never love anyone else. And she'd only known she loved him for a couple of hours. Then he was...gone. He wasn't there to hold her in his arms. To kiss her so lovingly. She felt sick to her stomach. She'd crossed into the living room, forgetting that that was where Fortitude's body was. She looked upon him. Graceful as he was, yet it seemed so sad. She kneeled down next to his head, bending over him. She pressed her lips against his. She pulled away quickly. He was cold. Very cold. She sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"Come back Fortitude..."


	6. Still Needs Me

**Virtues**

ITITIT

**Summery:** A fix based in FMA's world, but about 26 years in the future. Virtues, the exact opposites of homunculus, are interesting things...Rated for certain content.

Judgment decided Fortitude's time on earth is up. What will Faith do? Is this really the end?

ITITIT

**Last time...**

_She looked upon him. Graceful as he was, yet it seemed so sad. She kneeled down next to his head, bending over him. She pressed her lips against his. She pulled away quickly. He was cold. Very cold. She sniffed, trying to hold back tears._

"_Come back Fortitude..."_

Now...

ITITIT

Faith broke into tears, crying into the man's cold chest. The boy's were obviously asleep, or had left, for they didn't come into the room, hearing the sound of the girl's sobs. The Master Bedroom door opened. Faith didn't look up. Greed slipped out from her room.

"Judgment? Fortitude?" Greed's voice rang out. Faith froze, tears still leaking down her face. The woman's face appeared over the couch.

"Faith? Is something wrong?" she asked. She looked at Fortitude. "Is Sensai sick?" Faith looked up at her, sniffing.

"No...Sensai is dead." Faith said. She put her head back down, her body lurching with a racking sob. Greed went around the couch.

"Oh...dear..." she said, smoothing down the girl's hair. She looked at Fortitude. "Oh...don't cry...He'll be fine..." Faith looked up at her again, confused looking.

"H-he's dead. How can he be alright?" she asked, sniffing again.

"He's immortal, right? He'll be fine. Look. He's already started breathing again." Greed said, pointing. Fortitude's chest moved slightly, the gentle rise and fall of breathing.

"Fortitude!" Faith said, surprised. The breathing quickened slightly, getting to the average speed. Faith pressed her hand to his cheek. Still deathly cold.

"Fortitude.." she said softly. One of his eyes opened a sliver.

"..ith.." was all he managed to pronounce. Faith threw her arms around him.

"D-don't you ever leave me again!" she said between sobs of happiness. Fortitude smiled gently, placing his hand on the girl's back.

ITITIT

Imagine the surprise Judgment and Justice got when they came back. Not only was Greed out of her bedroom, but Fortitude, someone they believed to be dead, was sitting up on the couch. Still pale, and lips still tinged with blue, the man didn't look in the best shape. But he was alive.

"Oh lord. Fortitude!" Justice said, nearly bouncing forward. Fortitude raised his hand slightly, saying hi.

"We...we thought you were dead!" Judgment said.

"I was. Didn't let me in heaven." Fortitude said shrugging.

"That's asinine. Why?" Justice asked.

"Said someone still needs me down here." he replied, stroking Faith's hair fondly. Judgment and Justice sort of stopped, mouths half opened.

"Yeah. Well. You'd better take good care of her." Judgment said, nose to the air. Faith and Fortitude grinned back.

ITITIT

A/N: Well. It's over. I've FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING! YAY!

-fireworks-

Um. Okay. So many people didn't read it. OH WELL! -coughs-

Thanks for reading if you did. 33


End file.
